


I'm Not Afraid

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action, Gen, Iris Saves The Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: When a metahuman with the power to temporarily paralyze people attacks, it's up to Iris to save the day.





	I'm Not Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 1 of the Who Is Iris West-Allen countdown to Run, Iris, Run.

"It's over, Paralyzer!" The Flash yelled from across the evacuated street. "Let's end this before somebody else gets hurt."

The Paralyzer smirked. He'd proven himself to be a formidable foe with a crime spree that included robbing half the city's banks and Mercury Labs. His powers allowed him to temporarily paralyze any person he saw. It turned into a tragedy when The Paralyzer made his escape from his last bank heist and one of the paralyzed victims of his powers died after being hit by a car, unable to move out of it's past. 

"If you try to stop me, Flash, you'll be the one getting hurt." The Paralyzer warned. "Now stay where you are and we'll forget this whole thing ever happened."

"I'm not too good at standing still."

The Flash charged towards The Paralyzer. Unfortunately, The Flash's gave The Paralyzer warning that an attack was coming, allowing him to immobilize Flash before he could apprehend the criminal. 

"Barry!" Iris cried. She watching things unfold from the cortex in Star Labs.

Barry fell to the ground, his body locked into a running position. 

The Paralyzer laughed as he stepped over Barry's unmoving form. "This is your hero Central City! Fallen to the ground like a toppled statue. It's almost poetic."

"Don't worry, Iris." Cisco said as he put on his Vibe glasses.  He and Harry simultaneously turned to Caitlin and shouted, "Lexi Laroche!" 

Caitlin's look of disapproval vanished into paleness as Killer Frost took over. "Hey boys, what is it this time?"

Harry forced Frost into her jacket. "You'll see when you get there. Now go!" 

Cisco opened a breach and jumped through it with Frost. They emerged in downtown Central City, face to face with The Paralyzer, who looked strangely excited to see them.

"If it isn't the city's knockoff heros, come to save the day." The Paralyzer scoffed. "Where's the stretchy guy? He too scared to come fight?"

Cisco, bored of the dramatics, shot a vibration wave at The Paralyzer, who was able to stop the wave as it traveled through the air. Paralyzer aimed his hand at Vibe and attempted to paralyze him. Thankfully, Cisco jumped out of the way in time.

Killer Frost smiled devilishly. "Oh, you like to freeze things? Well, so do I!" Ice flew from her fingertips, flying towards The Paralyzer.

He stopped them all, but apparently it shook his confidence, as he started retreating. Killer Frost grabbed Vibe, and created a twisting path of ice to glide on as they pursed The Paralyzer. They attacked relentlessly, but The Paralyzer was too good. He hit Frost and she immediately fell of the glacier she'd created, crashing down on the cement below. With Frost unable to continue the path, Vibe slide right off the end and landed beside her on the cement. The Paralyzer took advantage of Vibe's vulnerability, and paralyzed him before he could stand up.

Back in the cortex, Iris was worried. "Shouldn't Barry be able to recover from the paralysis faster than everyone else The Paralyzer has attacked because of his speedster metabolism?" She asked Harry.

"Theoretically, yes. But, The Paralyzer knows that Barry is a speedster and it's possible he hit Barry with a stronger paraplegic blast, one capable of detaining a speedster."

If Barry, Cisco, and Frost were down, Iris knew she had to go after The Paralyzer. She wasn't going to let him get away. When her eyes met Harry's, he knew what she was thinking. He nodded and said, "I'll get the van."

Iris grabbed the energy rifle and followed him.

Harry and Iris tracked The Paralyzer as he moved through the city. They finally caught up to him by the Central City Museum. He stood outside it, rubbing his hands together greedily.

Iris knew why The Paralyzer came here. "He's going to steal The Declaration of Independence! It's on tour and was moved into CC Museum yesterday."

"Get out there before National Treasure becomes reality!" Harry said.

Iris clutched the gun tight in her hands, opened the door, and marched closer to where The Paralyzer stood. 

"Hey, Paralyzer!" She roared. 

He turned on his heel and faced her. For a moment, he just looked at Iris. Then, he laughed. "Hahahahahahahhahahhahahahah, this is the heros' plan C?" He cackled, slapping his knee. "Oh my god, I love this city. You make it too easy."

Iris stood her ground, staring The Paralyzer down. She aimed her gun at him.

He was still laughing. "Who are you, sweetheart? A reject from Star City and discount Robin Hood's team of karate kids?"

Iris cocked the rifle. She calculated the shot, knowing it had to be perfect to stop The Paralyzer. 

"What? You don't talk? Trying to prove how tough you are, giving me the evil eye? I bet you're quaking in your boots."

"I'm not afraid." Iris said flatly. 

"Then, you're stupid. I took down The Flash and his cronies. I'm the baddest villain this city has ever seen! Do you really think a 5 foot girl with a gun is going to stop-" The Paralyzer wasn't able to finish his sentence. He was knocked unconscious by the energy rifle Iris fired.

She stomped over to The Paralyzer, now still himself. A satisfied grin spread across her face. Reporters flooded the scene. Iris had several cameras and microphones shoved in her face. 

"Miss, you just stopped a supervillian menacing the city. Any comment?" One of them asked. 

"Yes, I'm actually 5' 4''."

There was a gust of wind and The Flash appeared next to Iris. "What did I miss?"

Iris patted his arm. "Not much."


End file.
